


Then and Now

by zombiechick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from a friend who has recently become a Whovian.  Just some happy little fluff with, inevitable, smut.  Comments make me write faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

"It was your idea to visit ancient Rome," The Doctor spat back at Clara as he marched into the TARDIS ahead of her.

Clara stumbled in behind him, giggling weakly, trying to get herself under control. "I didn't know that you'd...," she fell forward in another fit of giggles as she spied the backs of The Doctor's bare knees while he hunched over the console, "that you'd dress the part," she managed to get out between bouts of laughter. 

"You did," The Doctor growled, tossing a look over his shoulder. He actually quite liked her in a toga. He had told her to go on ahead and had ducked down an alley to the clothiers to find something for himself. He'd been enjoying watching her wander through the marketplace on her own dressed in the traditional garb of the day, a pair of dainty leather sandals adorning her feet, her hair swept up in a simple knot. But then Clara had spotted him in his own toga, short cloak, and sandals, and she had lost it.

"Well, yeah," she agreed finally finding enough breath to talk. If she just kept her eyes about his waist level, she would survive this conversation. "But you see me in dresses all the time," she explained, a too-large grin threatening to take over her mouth, "it's different; I'm a girl."

"All this time traveling with me and you're still stuck with your 21st century wardrobe restrictions?!" he asked her, truly surprised.

"No, no, no," she explained, "it's not the idea of you in a dress, though that does do my head in a bit thinking about it, it's just, you know," she motioned from his head down toward his waist, "there's clothes and then," her fingers pointed at his knees and the bareness of the bottom half of his legs, "there's Doctor knees." This time she actually fell to the floor laughing.

"Well I'm so sorry to have traumatized you," he huffed. 

Clara continued to roll on the floor laughing for several minutes. When she finally managed to get herself under control, she sat up and leaned against the edge of the ramp, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she chortled, "sorry, sorry."

Once she had stopped the streams of hysterical tears from the corners of her eyes she looked up to find The Doctor standing before her completely naked; his sandals held in one hand, his toga and cloak thrown over his shoulder. Clara's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock at the nude and wiry figure that stood before her, a triumphantly sly grin on his face.

"Better?" he asked and then quickly stalked out of the room, laughing at the shocked silence that filled the TARDIS behind his retreating form.

"Yes," Clara squeaked quietly, too low for The Doctor to hear. The lights in the console room dimmed briefly and then flashed several times as though the TARDIS was laughing too.


End file.
